


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by ukulelekatie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Laura is an idiot and isn't paying attention to where she's going, Pokemon GO - Freeform, they fall for each other (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelekatie/pseuds/ukulelekatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is in the park looking for pokémon. She finds Carmilla instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [monicaoakwood](http://monicaoakwood.tumblr.com) for beta-ing!

J.P. Armitage Memorial Park was filled with the sounds of birds chirping, children laughing, and the distant hum of the surrounding city. Sunlight filtered through gaps in the lush, green trees. A gentle breeze tousled the grass. It was the perfect day, almost like something out of a movie. 

Not that Laura noticed. 

Her attention was focused on something else entirely: catching pokémon. She had just downloaded the app two days ago and it had already consumed her life. Of course, the second her overprotective father found out about this new craze from a news story, he called her up and gave her a stern lecture on the many dangers of its use, ranging getting hit by a car to accidentally discovering a dead body at the bottom of a lake (or even becoming said body). After reminding him that she was a responsible twenty-two year old adult and promising to look both ways before crossing the street and avoid run-ins with serial killers, Laura ventured out into the world in search of the beloved little creatures of her childhood.

With her phone in hand, she wandered through the park, weaving around trees, trash cans, and the occasional picnic table. Within minutes, a wave of nostalgia washed over her. She felt as if she had been transported back in time to when she was a carefree little girl, playing her Gameboy in the backyard of her childhood home. 

Suddenly, she spotted a familiar silhouette at the corner of her screen. 

"No way, there's a pikachu nearby!" Laura whispered to herself. She began picking up  
speed, eyes still glued to her phone.

***

Carmilla strolled down one of the the park's many paths, turning the page of her worn out yet well-loved book as she went. She rarely enjoyed spending time outside, but she had been holed up in her stuffy apartment all day and figured she deserved a break from working on her thesis. Curling up under a tree in the park with some light reading didn't seem like such a bad idea.

She rounded the corner of the path, never once taking her eyes off the page. It was a talent she picked up from being such an avid reader her whole life. Even as a child, she carried a book with her everywhere she went. Young Carmilla quickly learned that shoving her nose into a book was the perfect way to avoid interacting with those who annoyed her (which was almost everyone) and it soon became one of her most-used tactics.

The avoiding was working perfectly—that is, until she heard a shrill voice a little ways down the path.

"Ha! Found you. You're mine now!"

Carmilla looked up from her book to see a young woman barreling toward her. She tried to get out of the way, but it was too late; before she knew it, they collided and toppled over.

***

Laura was bewildered. One second she was chasing after the pikachu that appeared on her phone screen and the next she was tumbling onto the ground. At least she had landed on something soft. She opened her eyes and was shocked to find another pair of eyes staring back at her. Laura was instantly mesmerized by their beauty. They were a rich, deep brown, so dark that Laura could barely distinguish between iris and pupil, and framed by thick, perfectly drawn eyeliner. 

Laura quickly realized what had happened. That soft thing she had landed on was a person. Well, this was embarrassing.

She pushed herself up onto her arms. Now that there was a considerable distance between them, Laura could see the rest of her victim's face—and wow, she was gorgeous. Her hair was spread out beneath her in silky black waves, her lips pursed, eyes wide. 

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, both stunned by the fall. Suddenly, the girl lying below her narrowed her eyes at Laura.

"Get off of me, you dimwit," the pretty girl said sharply. 

Laura suddenly felt even more embarrassed. Here she was, in the middle of the park, straddling a cute stranger after running into her like an idiot. She lifted herself off the girl and brushed herself off. "Oh my gosh I am so, so sorry! Are you hurt? It looks like maybe you're hurt and I didn't mean to crash into you like that, I was just catching pokémon and I should probably take you to the hospital to make sure you don't have a concussion because you hit the pavement really hard and—"

"Relax, cupcake. I'm fine." The girl sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Just watch  
where you're going next time."

"Sorry." Laura stood up and offered her hand to the girl, who gladly grabbed it  
and allowed Laura to help her up.

"Thanks," the stranger whispered, smoothing the wrinkles from her shirt and flawless leather pants. 

"No problem." Laura scanned the ground for her phone and grabbed it off the ground. To  
her relief, the screen remained intact, but the pikachu she was chasing after was nowhere to be found. "Dammit, he got away!" 

"What the frilly hell are you talking about?" 

"Oh yeah, I was playing Pokémon GO! You know, that game where you go out and  
search for pokémon? I found a ton in this park today and I was about to catch a pikachu when... well... you know." 

The girl gave Laura a skeptical look. "What are you, like, twelve?" 

"Shut up, Pokémon is for everyone!" Laura snapped. 

"Whatever. So, since you're apparently interested in finding things, do you see what  
happened to my book? You knocked it out of my hand when you ran me over." 

Laura surveyed the area around her. It took her a few moments, but she eventually spotted a beaten-up book lying in the grass just off the side of the path. "Got it!" She bent over and picked it up. "Camus, huh? Didn't peg you as the nerdy type." 

"Well then, I guess you're wrong. I'm a philosophy student." 

Laura's heart fluttered. This girl was just her type. There was something about the way she carried herself with such confidence and aloofness that Laura found totally admirable. Not to mention that she had a jawline that could cut glass and rocked leather pants like a boss.

After a few moments, Laura realized she'd been staring at her for what was starting to become an uncomfortably long time. She decided to say the first flirty line that popped into her head. 

"Hi, a philosophy student. I'm Laura," she blurted out, and immediately regretted it. Of all  
the things she could have said, she went with the dad joke? Seriously?

The other girl rolled her eyes, then held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Laura the Explorer. I'm Carmilla."

Laura shook Carmilla's hand and smiled. "So yeah, I'm really sorry for knocking you over like that. I owe you big time." 

Carmilla shook her head. "Really, it's no problem. I wasn't paying attention either, so really it's both our faults." 

Laura shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." 

"But," Carmilla added, raising her eyebrows, "if you really want to make it up to me, you could let me buy you a coffee. Maybe you could show me how to play that pokémon game or something?" The corners of her lips turned upward into an almost mischievous smile.

Laura's eyes widened. Was she seriously asking her out? 

"Yeah, totally! I can even show you some of the best places around town to catch them! I  
know this cute little coffee shop a few blocks away and it's even a Pokéstop so it's the perfect place to start playing."

Carmilla smirked. "I think I'd like that very much." 

The pair walked side by side on the way to the coffee shop. Carmilla listened attentively as Laura rambled on and on about her pokémon-catching techniques, occasionally giving her a few small nods and smiles. Laura couldn't help but smile back. She may not have caught what she was looking for, but what she found instead was way better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://ukulelekatie.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
